electronicmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
DJ Sharpnel
DJ Sharpnel is the collective alias for Japanese electronic artists Jea and Lemmy. Via their independent label Sharpnel Sound, they release CD albums consisting of their own speedcore, gabber, happy hardcore and trance works as well as guest tracks from acquaintances of the group, such as DJ Chucky, m1dy and M-Project. Although DJ Sharpnel never describes Lemmy as a DJ or producer, she has created several songs, such as those listed on SRPC-0004. The style of DJ Sharpnel's music differs from that of other speedcore artists. Its aggressive undertones are often brightened up with sped-up Japanese popular music or spoken voice samples from various anime. These are also often fused with more Western influences, such as lyrics from American hip hop music and cartoons. Much of the sales of Sharpnel Sound records, as well as management of the Hardrave.jp online radio station and promotion of Sharpnel Sound events, is done through Guhroovy!, a primarily-hardcore record store located in Shibuya and operated by DJ Chucky. Aside from their prolific discography on the Sharpnel Sound label, DJ Sharpnel has also provided tracks for other Japanese labels such as Maddest Chickn'dom, Ravin Beatz Japan, and Gabba Disco. Aliases DJ Sharpnel labels their own work under several other names, for example Killingscum and Sharpnel.NET. According to their personal bio and recent venue announcements, Sharpnel.NET (and exe) has been used for their live performances. The three live-performance aliases DJ Sharpnel has used are Sharpnel.net,*X-treme Hard advertisement for the 7/23/2005 event at Club Deseo. Sharpnel.exe*X-treme Hard event advertisement from 12/17/2005. (rarely used), and Killingscum.net.*xh.hardrave photo of a venue advertisement presenting the Killingscum.net alias. The most plausible reason they would do this is out of artistic creativity and to denote the styles of music that would be played at the venue. The group often uses the aliases to also separate single and group works, for example Killingscum is one of Jea's aliases, and CottonPanties was once a name that Jea and Lemmy went by. As said on Sharpnel Sound's MySpace, "dj sharpnel is the name on our track produce. hardcore, happyhardcore, breakcore, 4stroke and all kinds of hardrave" and "killingscum is the terror/speedcore/breakcore oriented style".*Sharpnel Sound official myspace (sharpnel.com links to it). Although their MySpace says DJ Sharpnel is the name on the produced tracks, Killingscum is occasionally listed on albums, such as those in the SRPK series and on SRPC-0008 (again, separating Jea from Lemmy). In addition to Killing Scum, Jea also uses "DJ Jea" as a solo alias when he performs "Hard Style" music and tracks related to the SPRH series. Various other names are used, including Jea and Lemmy, as well as group aliases that are used to denote collaboration projects, such as Project Gabbangelion and iDollSpirits. The non-performing alias "Sharpnel Design Crew" is responsible for various album art; the name appears when credits of the album art appear (perhaps not printed on each disc, but it appears online on their site). Samples Many Sharpnel Sound albums include sampled works from anime, cartoons, and other influences from around the world. Some of their work even comes from internet memes. Discography DJ Sharpnel's discography is very large, tallying to over 53 albums in which the duo has contributed to (most likely not together at all times) and at least 10 albums in which they are the primary or sole contributor. ;SharpnelSound Series (note that these are all translated titles, please see the main discography page for details) : *SRPC-0001 - "Sharpnel vs. Project Gabbangelion" *SRPC-0002 - "Double Dutch" *SRPC-0003 - "From the Heart (Hell Compilation)" *SRPC-0004 - "Attack the Sharpnel (2 CDs)" *SRPC-0005 - "Rave Spector" *SRPC-0006 - "Endless Summer" *SRPC-0007 - "Genesis:0" *SRPC-0008 - "S.E.X. (Sound of EXtreme)" *SRPC-0009 - "p2p. Peer to Peer!" *SRPC-0010 - "X-Rated" *SRPC-0011 - "Project Gabbangelion: Early Style of the Otaku Speedvibe 1996-1998" *SRPC-0012 - "PPPH! (Phat, Pinky, Powerful and Hard!!) *SRPC-0013 - "Anime Gabba It!" *SRPC-0014 - "No Style? No Policy!?" *SRPC-0015 - "Sharpnel Sound Collection Vol. 1" *SRPC-0016 - "Bewitching! Hard Break" *SRPC-0017 - "UG★Psyclone" *SRPC-0018 - "Yonderdome" *SRPC-0019 - "Mad Breaks" *SRPC-0020 - "Brain Violation" *SRPC-0021 - "Otaku Overclocks (21)" *SRPC-0022 - "Running All Night" *SRPC-0023 - "2Dimensional Satisfaction" *SRPC-0024 - "妄殺オタクティクス" *SRPC-000X - "AKA: Riceball Tracks Onigiri Torakkusu" References External links * Sharpnel Sound official website. * Sharpnel Sound official myspace. * Discogs: DJ Sharpnel * HappyHardcore Sharpnel artist profile. Category:Artist